We are like shooting stars
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Esa noche una lluvia de estrellas va a hacer resplandecer el cielo nocturno de Camelot, y eso es algo que Merlín no quiere perderse por nada del mundo. Le traen recuerdos de su madre y su hogar, se siente cerca cuando en realidad está muy lejos de ambos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Merlin_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

Dedicadísimo ÍNTREGAMENTE a Wileret por su veintiún cumpleaños, ¡FELICIDADES! Porque se merece este pequeño homenaje por mi parte y mucho más, por ser una de mis mejores amigas en el LJ, sino la mejor; por estar allí no sólo para fandomear y chillar con los capis de Merlín, sino también para ser un hombro en el que apoyarse cuando la real life se desmorona por momentos. Porque tiene un talento tremendo a la hora de fandomear, ya sea escribiendo, haciendo fanarts, haciendo mixs, editando vídeos... Y sobre todo, lo más importante de todo esto, porque estoy eternamente agradecida por poder considerarla mi amiga =). Por todo esto y mucho más, ¡feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muuuuchos más! ^_^

* * *

Hacía mucho que Merlín se había acostumbrado a que su jornada laboral con el príncipe Arthur acabara al ponerse el sol, y aún así muchas veces ni siquiera eso marcaba un límite a la hora de cumplir los recados y caprichos de última hora del joven heredero al trono de Camelot.

Ese verano en concreto era el primero que estaba pasando en Camelot y el joven mago podía jurar que nunca había trabajado tanto en esa temporada del año. Los anteriores no eran tan sacrificados, seguía ayudando a su madre en casa, por supuesto, pero procuraba hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que el calor fuera demasiado insoportable. Además, por increíble que pareciera, el heredero al trono de Camelot parecía tener más necesidades que todas las personas que vivían en su pequeña aldea juntas.

Eso explicaba por qué Merlín andaba de aquí a allá nada más caer la noche, saliendo y entrando de Camelot con tanta frecuencia que ya ni los guardias se molestaban en interrogarle acerca de su extraña actitud. Nunca se iba demasiado lejos, solía acercarse a los lindes del bosque para coger algunas flores silvestres que había bajo unos viejos robles y llevarlas a Gwen para que Lady Morgana tuviera flores frescas cuando se despertara al día siguiente. Aquellas en particular eran muy bonitas, de diversos tamaños, vívidos colores y dulces fragancias, el joven mago no creía que hubiera nada mejor para alegrar el dormitorio de una dama.

En esos precisos instantes de esa noche de verano, Merlín atravesaba la plaza principal de Camelot con las flores cuidadosas colocadas en una bolsa de tela que llevaba bajo el brazo, con cuidado de no aplastarlas, pero sin embargo no se dirigía a los aposentos que compartía con Gaius desde su llegada a Camelot. No, antes que eso, antes siquiera que entregar a Gwen las flores para Lady Morgana, iba a hacer otra cosa.

Gaius llevaba meses hablándole de algo que había descubierto después de pasar mucho tiempo en la vieja biblioteca de la corte del Rey Uther Pendragon, sentado en una polvorienta mesa llena de libros y códecs de astronomía que habían pasado tiempos mejores y que llevaban siglos en la mítica ciudad de Camelot. Según había calculado Gaius después de mucho tiempo de estudio, esa misma noche tendría lugar un acontecimiento muy poco común, y que además sería perfectamente visible desde el reino de Uther Pendragon.

Así pues, Merlín atravesó la ciudadela de la ciudad, hasta llegar al punto entre dos almenas desde donde muchas veces había observado el reino en compañía de Arthur, quien, por alguna razón, parecía ser otra persona cuando se encontraba allí, ya que se sinceraba y decía todos los miedos y preocupaciones que tenía por su padre, por los enemigos de Camelot y por el futuro del reino. Puede que sólo necesitara decirlo en voz alta para aliviar su carga, pero lo cierto es que sólo lo hacía cuando Merlín se encontraba con él, admirando las vistas que esa zona de las almenas ofrecía. Aquellos pensamientos eran algo que ninguno de sus caballeros, Gwen o siquiera su propio padre habían oído decir al joven príncipe nunca, y Merlín se alegraba de saber que, al menos en ese aspecto, Arthur confiaba en él.

Pero al llegar allí, a ese lugar del patio superior del castillo que había llegado a conocer tan bien ya había otra persona. No esperaba que ese lugar estuviera libre de guardias, quienes estaban firmemente dispuestos en puntos estratégicos con el fin de vigilar lo mejor posible esa zona, pero, y aunque sabía su debilidad por pasear por Camelot una vez caída noche, Merlín nunca hubiera esperado encontrar allí a Lady Morgana.

La joven tenía las dos manos apoyadas con suavidad en la arcaica cañonera que hacía las veces de muro improvisado separando dos almenas, y mantenía la mirada posada en el cielo, como estudiando cada una de las pequeñas estrellas que, según Gaius, debían empezar a imitar a la lluvia esa misma noche. Merlín nunca había visto u oído nada parecido, pero ahora que acababa de divisar a Lady Morgana en esa zona del castillo, el hecho de que nunca hubiera sabido de tal comportamiento de las orbes celestes era algo más que secundario.

No sabía qué hacer, no contaba con la presencia de la pupila del rey en ese lugar. Pensó que quizás podría observar ese espectáculo desde otra parte de las almenas del castillo, pero a la vez saltó a su mente la pregunta de por qué quería evitar a Lady Morgana. Después de todo eran amigos, ¿se comportaría así de haber encontrado a Arthur o Gwen en su lugar? Más que probablemente no. Pero con la joven pupila del rey todo era muy distinto.

Se encontraba perdido en sus divagaciones cuando Lady Morgana apartó la vista del cielo estrellado y se giró, mirando por encima de su hombro: aquel patio superior era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que tardara poco menos de un par de segundos en divisar al sirviente de Arthur detenido en mitad del lugar, como si acabara de aparecerse allí y aún no supiera muy bien dónde estaba. Esa expresión de confusión en el rostro de Merlín iba camino de convertirse en algo característico en él.

- ¡Merlín! – se sorprendió gratamente Morgana, girándose completamente hacia él. – No esperaba verte por aquí, qué sorpresa…

El muchacho no pudo hacer poco más que encogerse de hombros y esbozar una nerviosa sonrisa.

- Ni yo a vos, Lady Morgana – murmuró el joven, perdiendo poco a poco la sorpresa y los nervios por lo inesperado de la situación.

La pupila del rey le sostuvo la mirada con una mezcla de sorpresa e indecisión en esos ojos verdes que adornaban su pálido rostro. No sabía muy bien qué decir en ese momento, pero tenía claro que se alegraba de ver por allí al joven sirviente de Arthur. En el tiempo que Merlín llevaba en Camelot, Morgana había llegado a la conclusión de que el joven tenía un don, estaba totalmente convencida de ello, pero no estaba pensando en el mismo don con el que ella había sido maldecida. Había personas que eran como el sol, capaces de iluminar una habitación con una palabra o con su mera presencia; y después de haber visto mil y una veces la facilidad con la que el rostro de Merlín se iluminaba con una sincera sonrisa, Morgana sabía que el joven pertenecía a ese tipo de personas.

- Esta noche es muy especial, ¿lo sabías? – terminó diciendo la joven, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos mientras los guardias de la corte se mantenían lo suficientemente firmes y alejados como para ignorar su conversación. – Cuentan que esta noche van a llover estrellas del cielo.

Merlín supo al instante que cuando Lady Morgana decía "cuentan" quería decir "Gaius me ha dicho", y el joven sintió enrojecer con ardor su rostro hasta llegar a las mismas orejas de las que tanto se burlaba el príncipe Arthur, gracias a la oscuridad de la noche que no delataba ese hecho ante la joven pupila del rey. Nadie en Camelot sabría poner fecha a esa llamada lluvia de estrellas sino era Gaius, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Últimamente Gaius estaba muy extraño con respecto a él cada vez que aparecía en el tema de conversación Lady Morgana, a veces Merlín incluso pensaba que adivinaba, debido a los muchos años que debía tener, sus sentimientos por la pupila del rey. Sabía que en ella Merlín veía en parte a su yo pasado: alguien joven e inexperto con un don que le aterroriza y del que todo el mundo evita siquiera pensar. No era fácil ser alguien con magia, todo lo contrario, por eso quería ayudarla en todo lo posible, ser un apoyo para ella cuando nadie más conseguía siquiera llegar a entenderla. Quizás fuera por eso por lo que Merlín dejó a un lado sus dudas y comenzó a andar los pocos metros que le separaban de la joven bajo el cielo estrellado, con el fin de entablar una conversación trivial que, debido a los asuntos de uno y otro, no podían mantener en casi ningún momento del día.

- Una lluvia de estrellas… Mi madre solía mencionarlas en alguno de sus relatos, pero, como tantas otras cosas, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a verla con mis propios ojos – murmuró Merlín, apoyando los brazos en una de las almenas, y paseando su mirada azul por las estrellas.

Lady Morgana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír al sirviente hablar de su madre, hace mucho que procuraba mirar más allá de la figura del simple ayudante de Arthur y ver cómo era Merlín como persona: qué pensaba de esto o de aquello, qué le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre o cosas, como esa, de su vida anterior a Camelot. Cosas que hacían que las barreras sociales entre ellos no parecieran tan férreas y difíciles de derribar.

- ¿La echas de menos? – quiso saber Morgana, aún con la mirada posada en el joven, ignorando el cielo que tanta curiosidad había despertado en ella momentos atrás.

Merlín giró el rostro hacia ella, sorprendido por la pregunta, algo que Lady Morgana interpretó como una invasión hacia su intimidad.

- Lo siento – se apresuró a murmurar ella, aunque el rey Uther le hubiera dicho muchas veces que, debido a su rango, no estaba en absoluto obligada a disculparse con nadie – Ha sido una descortesía por mi parte…

- No, no os preocupéis – afirmó Merlín, invitándola a la calma agitando levemente la mano en la oscuridad – No me ha molestado en absoluto. Sí, a veces… - murmuró el chico respondiendo a la pregunta de Morgana – Pero sé que está bien, hay gente en nuestra aldea que la quiere y que cuida de ella mientras yo no estoy… Sé que está bien.

Morgana ladeó levemente la cabeza, haciendo que unos pocos mechones de su cabello azabache le cayeran la frente: si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona le habría seguido preguntando sobre esas personas que cuidaban de su madre, le habría preguntado por su padre o si tenía hermanos. Pero no debía ni sentía que podía hacerlo, a pesar de que el joven no se había mostrado reacio a compartir esa parte de su vida con ella.

Buscando otro tema de conversación más apropiado, Morgana bajó la mirada y ésta se detuvo en la bolsa de tela que Merlín llevaba colgada al hombro. Por los gastados bordes de la misma, asomaban unas cuantas hojas. Al principio pensó que seguramente debían ser algunas plantas que Gaius le había mandado a buscar para preparar pócimas medicinales, como la que la ayudaba a ella a conciliar el sueño en medio de un mar de pesadillas, pero desechó esos pensamientos tan pronto como vio una flor roja, seguida de otra amarilla y, entre la oscuridad del interior de la vieja bolsa, una azul. Eran sin duda alguna el mismo tipo de flores que Gwen ponía cada día en el jarrón de sus aposentos.

- ¿Te las ha dado Gwen? – preguntó Morgana, acercándose a Merlín con la mirada fija en las flores que asomaban por su bolsa de viaje, delatándole.

El joven sirviente, desprevenido, no supo qué decir, mientras Morgana estiraba sus dedos rozando los suaves pétalos de las flores con curiosidad y una sensación de familiaridad creciendo en su rostro conforme pasaban los segundos.

- Gwen adorna con ellos todos los días mis aposentos, pero nunca sabe decirme dónde las encuentra… - acabó diciendo la joven con una amable sonrisa en su rostro – Me encantaría ver el prado donde las recoge, porque seguro que debe de ser un prado… Casi puedo verlo, verde, dorado por la luz del sol y lleno de flores como éstas… Debe de ser un lugar muy hermoso.

- Lo es, Lady Morgana… - empezó a decir Merlín con el fin de entablar una conversación, antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de delatarse a sí mismo con apenas cuatro palabras.

La joven abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras el rostro de Merlín se azoraba levemente y volvía a dirigir su mirada al cielo, como si no supiera dónde meterse. Eso lo explicaría todo, pensó Morgana: que Gwen no supiera nunca decirle dónde las encontraba, que hubieran comenzado a aparecer después de que le contara a Merlín sus pesadillas nocturnas y después de su regreso a Camelot tras su huida frustrada con los druidas… Detrás de todo eso estaba la misma persona que se encontraba frente a ella en ese mismo instante. Y Morgana no podía estarle más agradecida.

Iba a darles las gracias por una sincera sonrisa cuando el rostro del sirviente de Arthur se iluminó debido a la sorpresa mientras contemplaba el cielo. El chico se incorporó levemente, algún con la boca ligeramente abierta y se volvió hacia la pupila del rey.

- ¿Habéis visto eso?

Antes de poder negar siquiera con la cabeza, el rostro de Merlín volvió a iluminarse con una de sus sonrisas, casi cómicamente, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno de Camelot. El hecho de que los guardias comenzaran a susurrar entre ellos con sorpresa y de que el ruido de sus alabardas al moverse para poder observar mejor el cielo, hicieron saber a Morgana que la llamada lluvia de estrellas había comenzado.

Cuando se giró nuevamente hacia el cielo nocturno de Camelot, Lady Morgana no pudo contener una expresión de maravillada sorpresa en su rostro. Ante ella, y como nunca había visto hacer antes, las estrellas se movían, surcando la bóveda celeste con rapidez dejando brillantes estelas de luz a su paso. Era un regalo para la vista, sin duda alguna, era algo casi mágico.

Justo cuando la palabra "mágico" llegó a su mente, Merlín se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, completamente emocionado:

- Rápido, pedid un deseo

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Lady Morgana sin salir de su asombro.

- Según las historias de mi madre, si alguna vez tenías la suerte de contemplar una estrella corriendo por el cielo, debías pedirle un deseo y ella te lo concedía – explicó Merlín señalando las estrellas que se desplazaban fugazmente por el cielo.

La joven sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la bóveda celeste. Cuando sus labios se separaron para pronunciar su petición, Merlín comenzó a dirigirse a su lado haciendo ligeros aspavientos con las manos.

- No, no debéis decirlo en voz alta, sino no se cumplirá

- Oh, de acuerdo – murmuró Lady Morgana.

Pensó que esa lluvia de estrellas era lo más propicio que podía pasarle porque realmente deseaba formular un deseo con la certeza de que se cumpliera, un deseo que, a pesar de su rango en palacio, ninguno de sus sirvientes podría cumplir.

- Ya – hizo saber la pupila del rey, pasados unos instantes. Se volvió hacia Merlín y murmuró alegremente – Ahora tú.

Merlín le dedicó una breve sonrisa y cerró los ojos, concentrándose mucho en su petición aunque sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería ver cumplido. En aquel lugar, en aquel momento de la noche, bajo esas estrellas inquietas, Merlín y Lady Morgana, aunque no lo supieran, habían formulado exactamente el mismo deseo, el mayor deseo de sus corazones, el que más ansiaban ver cumplido.

- Ya – murmuró también el sirviente de Arthur, abriendo de nuevo los ojos.

Morgana esbozó una amable sonrisa y miró de nuevo al cielo. En momentos como ése, no se sentía tan sola, incluso no maldecía sus nuevos poderes. En aquellos momentos tenía la certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre podría contar con Merlín. Respiró profundamente y, alargando con cuidado el brazo, tomó la mano del sirviente de Arthur y la apretó en un gesto de cariño, sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas. Merlín se sobresaltó ligeramente al contacto de la suave piel de la joven y miró hacia sus manos unidas sin poder creer que lo estaban viendo sus ojos era verdad. Pero lo era, esa sensación de calidez que le había recorrido el cuerpo en el momento que Lady Morgana le había tomado la mano lo demostraba. Con cierta inseguridad, devolvió el apretón a la pupila del rey, pero no soltó su mano, no quería hacerlo por nada del mundo.

Mientras todos los guardias clavaban su asombrada mirada en el cielo, los dos jóvenes compartían ese momento de amistad y el florecimiento de un sentimiento más fuerte, aún desconocido, sin temor alguno a miradas de curiosos o reproches de los miembros de la corte. En esos momentos eran ellos mismos y estaban juntos, eso era lo realmente importante.

- Las historias de tu madre deben ser maravillosas, me gustaría escucharlas algún día – murmuró Morgana rompiendo el silencio entre ellos - …Y gracias por las flores


End file.
